


Time Slowed

by kendrassaunders



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: DarhkAtom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrassaunders/pseuds/kendrassaunders
Summary: AU where everything goes a lot worse during the season 3 finale ;)





	Time Slowed

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this before the finale aired almost as a prediction?? i mean,,, obviously i was wrong thank mallus

The shot of the pistol was deafening, and in that moment, time slowed down.

VI: Nora shoots Ray while possessed by Mallus

Once the blast hits him, Ray collapses to the ground. Nora’s hands shook and she couldn’t quite comprehend that she had fired the gun--no. She didn’t. Mallus did. It’s not her fault. She drops the gun and sprints over to Ray. His body’s convulsing, a side effect of the millions of nanites coursing through him.

“Ray!” Nora screams as she lifts him into her arms. “Ray! Oh my god! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” She repeats, tears visibly streaming down her face. Everyone else can only look on it horror. The area entire is completely quiet except for them.

After a couple moments of almost silence, Ray finally responds: “It’s ok,” he soothes. “It’s not your fault,” he forces out, a pained smile across his face. Nora pulls him closer and wraps her arms around his chest. She can't lose him, she’s already lost so much, and he doesn’t deserve this.

“Oh god, Ray. I’m so sorry,” she apologizes yet again, for it’s all she can bring herself to say. She rocks back and forth shaking. “Just stay with me, Ray, ok?” His shaking slows, and then, all at once, stops. He’s gone and she knows it. Nora suddenly breaks into full-blown sobs and buries her face in his chest. Ray Palmer’s dead and it’s her fault.

V2: Someone shoots Nora while Mallus, who’s possessing Nora, is attacking Ray

The red fades from her eyes and Mallus-no, Nora drops Ray to the ground. His vision is blurred, but he still manages to make his way over to where she lies. This shouldn’t have happened, he could’ve saved her. He should’ve saved her.

He lifts her up so that he’s cradling her and holding her head up. “Ray?” she croaks out.

“Yeah! Yeah, Nora, it’s me!” Hot tears pour down his face. He could’ve saved her. It didn’t have to end this way. “You’re gonna be ok, Nora,” he assures, only to receive a pained chuckle in return.

“Face it, Ray. You don’t have your magic cure this time,” she responds. “I’m gonna die.”

“No! I can save you! You’re gonna be ok!” He shouts, denial tinging his voice. She brings a shaky hand to his face in response.

“It’s ok, Ray. It was always gonna end this way. I’ve accepted it.” She forces a smile. “I love you, Ray Palmer. Thank you for showing me another way.”

“Nora, no! You’ll be ok, I swear!"

The smile on her face turns into somewhat of a smirk. “You big teddy bear. You’re supposed to say ‘I love you’ back.”

“I love yo-” the light fades from her eyes before he finishes.


End file.
